madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Butterfly War
"Butterfly War" refers to the event in All Hail King Julien. For the episode, see The Butterfly War. |General}} /Photos|Photos}} /Trivia|Trivia}} }} Kingdom of Madagascar Rat Kingdom Butterfly Kingdom (BFK) Crocodile Kingdom |commanders_and_leaders = King Julien XIII Cdr. Clover King Joey (BFK) Butterfly Queen Crocodile Ambassador |image1 = ButterflyWar-0.png|caption1 = (Clockwise from the top) • The aftermath of the Second Butterfly Attack • The waterslide destroyed after the Waterslide Attack • S.S. Pee Pee Pants sinks after the First Butterfly Attack • Lemurs enlisting in the army of the Kingdom of Madagascar • Butterflies swarm into the Kingdom of Madagascar during the First Butterfly Attack}}Butterfly War was a brief war between the Kingdom of Madagascar and the Butterfly Kingdom that happened during Episode 8 of Season 3 of All Hail King Julien, The Butterfly War. The war was started by King Julien and was intended to ignite the spirit of patriotism among the lemurs of Madagascar, but backfired his kingdom, resulting in massive destruction to certain parts of the kingdom, including a residential area and the main kingdom square. The Crocodile Kingdom and the Rat Kingdom later joined the war, joining the Butterflies and the Lemurs respectively. The war led to the Kingdom of Madagascar holding a peace summit to put an end to the war and make peace with both the Butterflies and the Crocodiles. Background The lack of lemur spirit Honouring the services of Madagascar's great and only living war hero, Hector, King Julien, on behalf of the entire Kingdom of Madagascar, gave Hector an award, thanking him for what he did. Throughout the entire award ceremony, however, King Julien noticed that the lemurs didn't seem interested in history and that they didn't seem to care about Hector's sacrifices and service to the kingdom during the past war. Seeing this made even Hector mad, and with this King Julien concluded that the reason as to why his kingdom does not have their "lemur spirit" is because they never had a war to bond them. Therefore, he came up with a solution to this problem that is to start a war with another kingdom. After taking some time, he finally decided that the best kingdom to start a war with is the Butterfly Kingdom. Prelude Attack on the waterslide In order for King Julien to declare war upon the butterflies, he needed a reason as to why they are going against the peaceful group of flying insects. Therefore, King Julien came up with a plan to frame the butterflies for an attack on the waterslide in the kingdom. With the help of Maurice, he set up Mort to dress up as a butterfly, and tied to a rope he 'flew' over the waterslide and began throwing mangoes onto the lemurs beneath him. Eventually, after a lot of damage has been done, Maurice who was holding the rope which was tied to Mort, accidentally let go of the rope, therefore causing Mort to fall onto the waterslide. With the weight of Mort combined with the momentum from the great fall, he ended up destroying the waterslide completely. Declaration of War When havoc wrecked at the waterslide after Mort, impersonating as a butterfly, attacked the waterslide and the lemurs around it, King Julien and Clover came to the scene to see what happened. King Julien asked a victim of the attack, Ted, who explained that an unusually large strange looking butterfly attacked them. After Clover concluded that it makes sense that the butterflies attacked them, the spirits of the lemurs began to light up, as they pushed for a war to be declared upon the butterflies. Hearing that it is what the people want, King Julien officially declares war upon the butterflies. Scouts of the Butterfly Kingdom later heard the news, and addressed the matter to their leader, the Butterfly Queen, as she too later declared war upon the lemurs. Progress of the war First Butterfly Attack Upon declaring war on the Kingdom of Madagascar, the butterflies under the order of the Butterfly Queen headed towards the lemur kingdom, armed with mangoes ready to drop on top of the lemurs and the rest of the kingdom. After the sun rose, hundreds of butterflies began to attack. The lemurs were caught unprepared and were unable to defend themselves, thus causing many houses to be damaged, one completely destroyed, as well as the kingdom's navy, the S.S. Pee Pee Pants being sunk down by the butterflies. Formation of alliances Realising that they were not able to defend themselves on their own, what more to attack the butterflies to win the war, King Julien decided to seek an ally to aid them in the battle. After Commander Clover warned that the butterflies shall return, King Julien sent a request of an alliance to the Crocodile Ambassador, together with a cake on its side. However, the cake contained gluten and the Crocodile Ambassador being allergic to gluten took it as an attempt of assassination, therefore joining the Butterfly Kingdom instead. After receiving a reply of rejection from the Crocodile Kingdom, King Julien sought for help from the Rat Kingdom instead, in which King Joey agreed upon. Second Butterfly Attack When King Julien, Commander Clover, King Joey, and Maurice were having a meeting on the war in the throne room, they were shocked by another attack from the butterflies, this time joined with the crocodiles. The butterflies this time used explosive mangoes instead, causing worse destruction than before, and causing devastating damage to a part of the landscape of the kingdom, aside from the houses which were also destroyed by the crocodiles. Seeing that they weren't able to defend nor survive the attack, Commander Clover gathered the entire kingdom into a cave and took shelter there while the attack goes on. They soon got out and noticed the major destruction caused by the war. Aftermath The war caused heavy and devastating destruction to the Kingdom of Madagascar. With their loss of their one and only navy, and the damage done to the kingdom square and many houses in the kingdom, the lemurs have clearly lost the Butterfly War. Peace Summit With the lemurs and rats having no chance in winning against the butterflies and crocodiles, King Julien decided to put an end to the war by holding a Peace Summit and making peace with the butterflies and crocodiles. The summit was held in the open area in the Kingdom Square, but only the butterflies were able to attend it as the crocodiles were presumably late and the Butterfly Queen demanded the summit to begin at that instant. When King Julien gave the peace treaty form to the Butterfly Queen, however, she rejected it and tore the treaty apart. However, the flower in which King Julien offered as a symbol of peace happens to be a carnivorous flower, which later ate the Butterfly Queen in the middle of the Peace Summit. This resulted in the butterflies celebrating for they have been freed from their oppressive ruler that is the Butterfly Queen. Abduction of the Crocodile Ambassador Somewhere towards the end of the war, the Crocodile Ambassador was captured by the rats and was entrapped inside a maze. It is not known how and when he managed to escape the maze, however.Category:Events Category:All Hail King Julien